grunkofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Animal Fun
Baby Animal Fun is a home video released in 1988. It features a little girl named Ashley Tyler and her dad, Lyle Tyler (referred to as "Burr" by Bill Grunkemeyer, this home video's narrator). It was originally released in 1988 by Grunko Films, re-released by American Home Treasures in 1995 as part of the ''Baby Animals'' series, and re-released once again in 1999 by Madacy Entertainment Group as part of the ''Baby Animals at Play'' series, though the title of the second re-release was renamed "Animal Fun." Description 1988 Release All baby animals, wild and domestic, know how to have fun. Join animal photographer Bill Grunkemeyer as he shares some of the fun he's filmed with the babies. Play is important to the healthy growth of all baby animals and this video is devoted to fun. 1995 Edition Join little Ashley and her dad as they venture out to see wild and domestic animals having fun. On their adventure they watch baby elk calves stomp, sheep play king-of-the-hill, and the springtime romp of fox pups as they tumble and frolic around in their den. Then there's also the "goose patrol", the "sliding black bird", and the "backyard boogie" featuring wild woolly kittens and adorable playful puppies. Play is important to the healthy growth of all baby animals and this video is devoted to having fun. 1999 Edition All baby animals, wild and domestic, know how to have fun. Join animal photographer Bill Grunkemeyer as he shares some of the fun he's filmed with the babies. We'll see the baby elk calves stomp, the baby cows and sheep play king of the hill and the springtime romp of the fox pups as they tumble and frolic around their den. Watch the "goose patrol," "sliding black bird," and "backyard boogie" featuring those wild and woolly kittens. The puppies didn't get left out. They're featured in the world final puppy tug-o-war matches. Play is important to the healthy growth of all baby animals and this video is devoted to fun. Reviews 1999 Edition Take a trek with Ashley and her dad as they explore the world of baby animals. Watch elegant elk calves frolic, little lambs exert their ability to lead, and feisty fox pups romp in their den. Introduce your child to the fascinating animal kingdom with this 45-minute educational film, which provides entertainment for the whole family. -Brooke Hodess, Rovi Trivia *This was the only Grunko Films home video to be re-released more than once. *This was the final home video in the Baby Animals at Play series. *In the introduction scene, Lyle and Ashley Tyler had a book that uses the original title of this home video. It is unknown what its contents really were, aside from a few hard-to-see pictures shown on one of the pages in the first clip. *This home video is a compilation of montages of footage reused from the previous children's home videos, "Barnyard Babies," "Prairie Babies," "Babies of the Pond," and "Babies of the Forest." *Lyle Tyler's nickname, "Burr," is likely a reference to his middle name, Burrington. Notes *This was one of the two individually-released home videos in the Baby Animals at Play series since this home video was not included in the Baby Animals at Play boxset, which was released in 1999. However, the only boxset that included this home video was The Baby Animals Collection (released in 1995) instead. *This was the only Grunko Films home video to be re-released by American Home Treasures. **The original 1995 American Home Treasures re-release is 100% identical to the original 1988 Grunko Films release while the 1999 AHT re-release has the AHT logo with sound at its beginning. Goofs * In one of the sentences in the description on the back cover of the 1995 re-release, there is no space between the comma and the word "the." * The running time on the back cover of the 1999 Madacy Entertainment Group re-release is slightly misleading since the home video actually lasts 45 minutes, according to the video cassette's label itself (where the running time is corrected). * On the back cover of the 1999 Madacy Entertainment Group re-release, there's a photo of a tortoise and a leopard, but none of those animals appear in this home video. * There's a transition glitch at the end of the introduction scene: If you look carefully at the far right of the picture with two horses, you can see a tiny bit of the living room scene still being shown, but within a few seconds it cuts to the very beginning of the scene where Lyle and Ashley Tyler exit their house via its front door. Transcript Main article: Baby Animal Fun/Transcript Gallery Babyanimalfun1995cover.jpg|1995 Re-release Front Cover Animalfun1999cover.jpg|1999 Re-release Front Cover BabyAnimalFun 1999BackCover.jpg|1999 Back Cover BabyAnimalFun 1999SpineA.jpg|1999 Spine A BabyAnimalFun 1999SpineB.jpg|1999 Spine B BabyAnimalFun 1999Top.jpg|1999 Top BabyAnimalFun 1999VHS.png|1999 VHS cassette Videos File:Baby Animal Fun (1995 Edition)|Home Video (1988/1995 Releases) File:Baby Animals At Play - Animal Fun Part 1|"Baby Animal Fun" (1999 Edition) Part 1 File:Baby Animals At Play - Animal Fun Part 2|"Baby Animal Fun" (1999 Edition) Part 2 File:Baby Animals At Play - Animal Fun Part 3|"Baby Animal Fun" (1999 Edition) Part 3 Category:Home Videos Category:Baby Animals at Play Home Videos Category:American Home Treasures Category:Madacy Entertainment Group Category:1980s Category:1988